


Surprise!

by NiceMage



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiceMage/pseuds/NiceMage
Summary: Chris' final photo-op on Day 1 of ACE Comic-Con in Chicago.





	Surprise!

Chris stretches a little as the most recent photo-op walks away. He doesn’t like these things a lot, but has to do them. He’s gotten off easy this year, making it nearly a year since his last con. He had his play earlier in the year, and other than some reshoots for Avengers 4, he’s been at home with his wife and twins, a son and a daughter. They’re just over a year old and have Chris and their mother wrapped completely around their little fingers. 

“You up for one more?” His assistant asks. “This is the last one for today.”

“Thank Christ,” Chris mutters. Truth be told, he just wants to get back to his hotel room, order something to eat and a beer, and Skype his family back home in Boston before the kids go to bed. He stands up and plasters a grin on his face. “How many people in this one?”

“Two little kids. Their mom is with them but said she just wants to be on the sidelines for this.”

The fake smile turns into a more genuine one. “How little are we talkin’?”

“Probably about the same age as yours, actually. A boy and a girl, too.”

Chris’ heart clenches a little, missing his family. 

“You ready, Chris?” He’s asked.

“Yeah, yeah, sure, I’m ready.” He stands up straight and puts his hands in his pockets, trying to be patient.

The door opens and a woman is walking through with two kids, one on each hip. Just like his wife does at home. She approaches with her head turned towards the child in her left arm, who giggles as the mom kisses the top of the little one’s head.

Chris’ smile freezes in place. He’d recognize that giggle anywhere.

When they step into the light, Chris bursts out laughing.

“Babe, what are you doin’ here?” He asks his wife. His daughter, on her mother’s left hip, recognizes her father and immediately stretches out her little arms towards him. Chris obliges, taking her from his wife as he kisses their son on top of his head. He responds with the other giggle that Chris would recognize anywhere.

“We’re here to surprise you. Did it work?” She grins up at him, her eyes crinkling with amusement at the corners as Chris chuckles.

“It did, it did, call me surprised. Shocked or astonished, even. How’d you manage without me knowin’?”

“I’ll never tell,” she responds, biting her lower lip, which makes Chris bite his own in retaliation.

“C’mon, Mrs. Evans, let’s get this photo-op done and head out.”

“Sounds good to me, Mr. Evans. Get the little heathens fed and tucked in, and then…”

Chris silences her with a kiss as the photographer snaps away, capturing the perfect family photograph as the entire family turns and smiles wide at the camera.


End file.
